russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TEAMTRESE
IBC-13 is the religious television network that programming of news and public affairs programs, children shows and entertainment-produced shows both some Viva-TV programming on primetime. It is a radio station from dance music station iDMZ 89.1 and the AM radio station Radyo Budyong Manila 1386. Viva TV on IBC primetime will showcase the finest and most exciting in pure Pinoy entertainment. With Viva-TV on IBC will feel right at home with its top-rate box office hits, high-powered concerts, compelling TV series, awesome music videos, and hard-hitting sports with your favorite Viva stars. Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *04:30am - Pulsong Pinoy (replay) (Mon); Linawin Natin (replay) (Tue); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit (Wed); Tapatan (replay) (Thurs); Good Take (replay) (Fri) *05:00am - Magandang Umaga Ba? (Jay Sonza, JR Langit, Snooky Serna, Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, Ryan Agoncillo, Pat Natividad, Jeff Arcilla, Cathy Eigenmann and Smokey Manaloto) *07:00am - The Gospel of the Kingdom (with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) *08:00am - Oras ng Katotohanan *09:00am - Kangazoo Club ' (Mon)''; '''Cartoon Collection (Tue); Health Line (Grace Choa) (Wed); Bear in the Big Blue House (Thurs); Tagamend (Bro. Prof. Tagumpay Gonzales) (Fri) *09:30am - EZ Shop *10:30am - KathrynTriga (Kathryn Bernardo) *11:00am - Cooltura (Cathy Eigenmann) *11:30am - Lunch Break (Bangs Garcia, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Ya Chang, Bianca Maloles, Enrique Gil, Bianca Manalo and Smokey Manaloto) *01:00pm - Tipong Pinoy *02:00pm - EZ Shop *03:00pm - Tukaan (Dr. Jun Cueto ang Ms. Mayet Gorgonia) *04:00pm - Barney & Friends *04:30pm - Express Balita (Snooky Serna and John Susi) *05:00pm - Winx Club (Viva-TV) *05:30pm - Daily Top 10 (Sam Pinto) (Viva-TV) *06:30pm - Viva Box Office (Viva-TV) (Mon andTue); PBA (Viva-TV) (Wed and Fri); NBA (via satellite) (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *08:30pm - Barbie (Viva-TV) (Mon); DMZ-TV (Julia Montes, Daniel Padilla, Khalil Ramos, Enrique Gil, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Miranda Cosgrove and Yen Santos) (simulcast on iDMZ) (Tue); Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Viva-TV) (Wed); Especially 4 U (Nikki Bacolod) (Viva-TV) (Fri) *09:00pm - Esperanza (Cristine Reyes with Cesar Montano, Richard Yap, Maricel Soriano and Daniel Padilla) (Viva-TV) *09:30pm - Estudyante Blues (Richard Gutierrez, Onemig Bondoc and IC Mendoza) Viva-TV) (Mon); Petrang Kabayo (Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Ella Cruz, Candy Pandilinan, Sam Pinto and DJ Durano) (Tue); The Main Event (Viva Sports) (Viva-TV) (Wed) Wansapanataym (Viva-TV) (Thurs); Bagets: Just Got Lucky (AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Rico Dela Paz and Josh Padilla) (Viva-TV (Fri) *10:30pm - Dream High (Season 2) (Viva-TV) *11:00pm - Can You Hear My Heart (Viva-TV) *11:30pm - Ronda Trese (Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales) *12:00mn - Linawin Natin (Jarius Bondoc) (Mon); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) (Tue); Tapatan (Jay Sonza) (Wed); Good Take (Chin-Chin Gutierrez) (Thurs); Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valensia) (Fri) 'Saturday' *04:30am - Pulsong Pinoy (replay) *05:00am - Cooltura (replay) *05:30am - Great Day to Live (Greg Durante) *06:00am - El Shaddai *08:00am - Makabayang Duktor (Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *09:00am - Grossology (Viva-TV) *09:30am - Magic Wonderland (Viva-TV) *09:55am - Lalaloopsy (Viva-TV) *10:00am - Polly Pocket (Viva-TV) *10:30am - Ragnarok: The Animation (Viva-TV) *11:00am - Beelzebub (Viva-TV) *11:30am - Lunch Break (Bangs Garcia, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Ya Chang, Bianca Maloles, Enrique Gil, Bianca Manalo and Smokey Manaloto) *01:15pm - CelebrityDATcom (TJ Manotoc, Dolly Ann Carvajal and Kathryn Bernardo) *02:00pm - Pinoy Star Stories (Viva-TV) *02:30pm - Star Yayey (Viva-TV) *03:00pm - Star Lounge (Viva-TV) *04:30pm - Pop Pixie (Viva-TV) *05:00pm - Popstar Diaries (Sarah Geronimo) (Viva-TV) *05:30pm - @Annebishowsa (Anne Curtis) (Viva-TV) *06:00pm - KC.com (KC Concepcion) (Viva-TV) *06:30pm - Fighting Family (Dingdong Avanzado) (Viva-TV) *07:00pm - The Weakest Link (Luis Manzano) (Viva-TV) *08:00pm - Jr. NBA (Cogie Domingo) (Viva-TV) *08:30pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Vic Sotto) (Viva-TV) *09:30pm - P-POP Star Hunt (Viva-TV) *10:30pm - The Jon Santos Show (Jon Santos) (Viva-TV) *11:30pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) *12:00mn - Last Fool Show (Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez) 'Sunday' *04:30am - Linawin Natin (replay) *05:00am - Cooltura (replay) *05:30am - Oras ng Katotohanan *06:30am - Family TV Mass *07:30am - Kerygma TV (Bo Sanchez) *08:30am - Hapi Kung Healthy (Manilyn Reynes, Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas) *09:00am - Y2K: Yes to Kids (Maxene Magalona) *09:30am - Chinatown TV (Fil-Chi) (Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wesley Chua) *10:30am - Ragnarok: The Animation (Viva-TV) *11:00am - K-On! (Viva-TV) *11:30am - Trollz (Viva-TV) *12:00nn - Pantaxya X (Katya Santos and Maui Taylor) (Viva-TV) *12:30pm - SM Little Stars (Luis Manzano and Anne Curtis) (Viva-TV) *01:30pm - DMZ-TV (Julia Montes, Daniel Padilla, Khalil Ramos, Enrique Gil, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Miranda Cosgrove and Yen Santos) (simulcast on iDMZ) *02:15pm - Petra's Panniest (Ashley Rivera) (Viva-TV) *02:45pm - Dear Heart (Anja Aguilar) (Viva-TV) *03:30pm - The OPM Show (Viva-TV) *04:00pm - PBA (Viva-TV) *08:00pm - WOW! '''(Vhong Navarro) (Viva-TV) *08:30pm - '''I Am Sarah (Sarah Geronimo) (Viva-TV) *09:30pm - Sinemaks (Viva-TV) *11:00pm - The OPM Show (Viva-TV) *11:30pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) *12:00mn - El Shaddai with IBC Headliners (hourly news causule) Note: IBC-13 also airs the special coverage from the government such as Sona, Election and more from PTV-4 '''and '''Viva-TV also airs the PBA Season, covers the sports coverage such as basketball, boxing matches and more and airs the primetime telecast and replays of Manny Pacquiao Matches. There is IBC Regional Network Center programs in the IBC provinces. Viva-TV on IBC goes International The Viva Pinoy Filipino programming package offers a mix of Filipino-language channels that provides movies, news, sports and lifestyle programs. Viva TV provides access to the most recent and top-rated movies from the Philippines. IBC Global is a general religious channel that offers Filipino music, news and current affairs, cooking, travel, children and entertainment programming. The Mabuhay Channel provides Pinoy audiences with the very best in Pinoy news, movies, travel and entertainment programs. Viva TV will entertain the entire Filipino-American family with a mix of everything that is fun and exciting that captures the heart of the Philippines and Filipinos," said Vicente Del Rosario, chairman of Viva Entertainment Inc. "We are pleased to bring our brand of pinoy entertainment to DISH Network's Viva Pinoy Pack. Here is a sampling of the more than 20 different shows you will see every month on ICVivaTV will showcase the finest and most exciting in pure Pinoy entertainment. You will feel right at home with its top-rate box office hits, high-powered concerts, compelling TV series, awesome music videos, hard-hitting sports and the sizzling and sultry Viva Hot Babes Here is a sampling of the different shows you will see every month on IBC Global. *Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino *Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan *Pinoy Thriller *Musika Atbp. *Magandang Umaba Ba? *A Taste of Life with Henny Sison *See-True *Chicks to Chicks *Cooltura *Ora Engkantantada *Good Take *DMZ-TV *Last Fool Show *TODAS *Iskul Bukol *Y2K: Yes2Kids *Ula ang Batang Gubat *Hapi Kung Healthy *Public Forum *Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang *Express Balita *Ronda Trese *Sic O'Clock News Program Advisory 'Version 1 (Good Take, Pulsong Pinoy, Cooltura, Kasangga Mo ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit)' The views, opinions, consultative and other information expressed in the following program by the host and guest of this show do not necessarily the views of this station by IBC-13 programs from the company of the host, the show, the management to representative of the network. 'Version 2 (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Hapi Kung Healthy and Tagamend)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts do not necessarily state or reflect those of the company and its management. Furthermore, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of IBC-13 with the hosts, the show, the management and the network. 'Version 3 (Y2K: Yes2Kids, Fil-Chi and Tukaan)' The views and opinions experssed by the guest do not necessarily state or reflect management and the network. 'Version 4 (DMZ-TV, Last Fool Show and Musika Atbp.)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts of this show do not reflect those of IBC-13. In addition, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of the host, the show, the station. IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.